1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a display method, a program, a recording medium, and a composite image display apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device, a display method, a program, a recording medium, and a composite image display apparatus, which can provide improved convenience for the user when used in applications where a number of display devices such as television receivers are connected together for use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a television receiver, upon reception of a television broadcast signal, an image as a television broadcast program is displayed and sound accompanying the image is output. In the past, a television receiver is assumed to be used alone. Therefore, when the user purchases a new television receiver, the television receiver the user previously owned becomes unnecessary and often discarded even though it is still usable.
Accordingly, if, when connecting a number of television receivers together, it is possible to achieve greater functionality than can be achieved when each television receiver is used alone, it is possible to prevent discarding of usable television receivers, thus enabling effective utilization of resources.
In view of this, there has been proposed a technique that makes it possible to achieve greater functionality when a number of display devices such as television receivers are connected together for use than in the case when each of these devices is used alone (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-195843).
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-195843, an image can be displayed by a display device assembly including nine display devices, for example.